Make Me
by Lexi is a Pie
Summary: AU maybe OOC... Max Ride has just moved to Collin Montana, and now, she has to make new friends, battle her wits, and survive high school. My story has been Adopted by my sister and woll be continued on her account.
1. Start Over

Maximum Ride

FanFic: Make Me…

Ch. 1: …Start Over

I glanced over at Ellie and Ella who were chatting it up. It was during lunch, a Monday afternoon, and I was down in the dumps again. Mom had told me and Ella we were moving again. I watched as Jamie, Ellie, Mark, Lilly, and Holly stared at me and my sister in doubt. Ella explained Dad had gotten a new job in Montana.

Holly brushed back her blonde hair. "Seriously? Why?" she pouted and looked at me.

I shrugged. "Y'know teachers get pink slips and have to move." I said.

Lilly frowned. "It's not fair." she whined.

Ella nodded. "We agree, but we can't stop Dad…" she flinched when Lilly burst into tears.

"We're leaving tomorrow…" I added. That made Lilly wail.

Mark pulled her into a hug. "We're gonna miss you." he said.

I nodded and hugged my friends. "Gonna miss you, Max." they told me.

"Me too." I said.

**XXX**

"MAXIMUM!" Mom yelled from the car, "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" she screamed.

"Dimmit Mom! Give me a sec!" I yelled back. I stuffed my old stuffed wolf, Wolfie, and dashed down the stairs, "I had to get Wolfie." I told Mom. Ella was in the backseat reading a book. I slipped in next to her and we made our way to LAX.

After the two hour plane ride we were met by my Uncle Jeb. "Maximum." He moved to give me a hug.

I side stepped him. "It's _Max_." I said.

Jeb nodded and gave Ella a tight squeeze. He hugged Mom and Dad, and then led us to his van. I threw my black and red plaid hard suit case in the back and then my matching duffle bag. Ella followed suit with her pink and yellow polka dot set, followed by Mom and Dad.

Dad ruffled my hair and gave me a smile. I tried to smile back.

When we got to our new house I nearly had a heart attack. The place was HUGE, it had the California feel and I could see a huge pool in the back. Mom grinned. "Oh, Rich! I love it!" she hugged Dad.

Dad hugged her back, "I knew you would, Val." he said.

I trudged into the house after everyone and made my own way to a room. My iPod chose a song from my favorite play list, 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. I sang along as I walked up the stairs. I looked around till I saw the back room; it was open, with a bay window overlooking the not so distant forest. I smiled. "Mom! I found my room!" I called.

"Grate, Hun!" she called up to me. I flopped down onto the hardwood floor and listened to the song, humming to myself.

The next day my bed and other stuff got moved into the room and I placed my bed so I could see out the window. Ella came in and looked at the new red paint on my walls. "Red again?"

I nodded and turned to my dock that was blasting "I'm Sexy and I Know it' by LMFAO. Ella just shook her head and watched me dance fail around my room. The song changed to 'Party Rock Anthem' and I collapsed laughing. Ella just laughed and left my room.

Mom and Dad made us have a family dinner that night, "Now," my dad began, "Max, you'll be attending Collin High, starting tomorrow. Ella, you're going to Collin Middle School." He told us. I dropped my fork.

"Huh?" I said.

"You heard me, Max." Dad said. I sighed.

Mom gave us some pie then sent us to our rooms to get good sleep.

I woke the next morning to my alarm and quickly slipped out to get to the shower before Ella. I made it and showered quickly, so she wouldn't be pissed at me. I got dressed into my favorite jeans and tee. I brushed out my brown hair and ran down stairs to snatch some Pop-Tarts. Mom handed me my blue Jansport backpack. I hugged her and went outside to get on my red bike.

I peddled to our new school, since Ella was still in middle school here in Montana, I went to school alone for the first time in two years. I sped past a snobby BMW and laughed at the guy who flipped me the bird. I skidded to a halt when I got to the school. To tell the truth, it was pretty intimidating. It was huge, three stories and made of brick. I looked around and cranked my iPod to 'Me against the World' by Superchick.

I locked up my bike to the rack as a red Mustang screeched right next to me. I looked at the driver, it was a guy with olive tone skin and dark features. I smirked when I saw his license plate, FANG.

The guy got out of the car and looked at me. He smirked. I rolled my eyes and smirked back. He walked up to me. "Yo." he said.

"Hi." I responded, turning my iPod down a bit. "Nice car." I said.

The guy smirked. "Thanks. I'm Marshall Lee, but you can call me Fang." he held out his hand.

"Maximum Ride, I prefer Max." I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Max." Fang smiled

I smiled back, "Same to you, Fang." I said. I cranked my iPod back up to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga, and made my way to the office. After telling the office lady my name was not Maxine, I nearly ran up to my Homeroom. The teacher frowned at me and I held out a peace sign.

Mr. Barner, as I later found out was his name, grabbed the slip of paper from my hand. He scoffed and turned to the class. I noted Fang was there. "Ahem, class, we have a new student, ahem, Maximum Ride. Make her feel welcome." he grumbled.

I frowned at him and took a seat in the back. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes turned to me. "Hey, _Maximum_." he smiled a cocky smile.

I raised a brow at him. "_Max_." I corrected him.

He ignored me, "I'm Sam." he informed me.

"And I care, _whyyy_?" I asked sarcastically.

Sam smirked at me. "Your cute." he said.

"Smooth," I said and began doodling on my notebook.

Sam frowned. I tried not to smirk.

The bell rang and I dashed out before Sam could make a comment. I wasn't watching where I was going, so of course, I ran smack into another person. I was about to utter an apology when the person I bumped into, turned on me. It was a girl, with long red hair. She looked at me and frowned. "Where did _you_ come from?" she asked me.

I smirked. "California." I said, knowing perfectly well that's not what she meant.

She laughed and glared at me. "Watch where you're going, 'kay babe?" she fake smiled and walked off.

I glared at her. "What. A. Bitch." I said.

"Tell me about it." I jumped and turned to see Fang.

"Nice," I commented.

Fang smirked. "So, who do you have next?"

I looked at my binder, "French with Mrs. Barnett."

Fang frowned. "I have the class right next to her's, I'll walk you."

I smiled, "Thanks." I blew a piece of brown hair from my eyes as we walked up the stairs to the second floor.

**XXX**

**I was actually listening to those songs on YouTube while typing this. Oh my Glob guys, I had to 'name' Fang, Marshall Lee, because I love him from Adventure Time! Butttttt, I hope you guys like this chap, its long because I get pissed when a story sounds good, and they are made up of the shortest chapters EVER! Review because you love Fang! ^w^**

**-Purple/Lexi-**


	2. Make New Friends

A Maximum Ride FanFic

FanFic: Make Me…

CH. 2: …Make New Friends

**AN: You might want to get Google Translate out. Set it to French and English, enjoy this chappie! XD**

**XXX**

I followed Fang, my iPod cranked to another awesome song, 'Bad Boy' by Cascada. I moved my lips to the song and laughed at Fang's expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Lip singing." I replied with a smirk.

Fang rolled his eyes, "You're odd." he said.

I snorted. "Thanks, Mr. I-Sneak-Up-On-Unsuspecting-Girls." I laughed.

Fang smirked. "You got a point." he said.

"Of course I do, I'm Maximum!" I winked and entered my French class.

I laughed and quickly pulled out my iPod. I sat down next to a petite, caramel skinned girl. She looked up at me. "Hey." I smiled.

"Hi. Are you the new girl?" she asked me in a rush.

_Whoa, word gets around fast here._ I thought. "Yeah. I'm Maximum Ride, or Max." I smiled.

"I'm Monique. Isn't that a pretty name! My mom loves it! Though my dad wanted to name me Nudge, because I was a kicker! I think that's a little weird, but he thinks it's cute!" she blabbed, "So everyone here calls me Nudge." she smiled.

I blinked. "Okay." I chuckled.

"Ahem, you're in my spot." I looked up. Oh. The red head again.

"Really? I don't see your name… You sure?" I asked with a hint of a smirk.

She glared at me and moved to the other side of the room.

Nudge blinked. "Whoa… You just stood up to _Lissa_." she said.

I shrugged, "So? Who's Lissa?" I asked.

Nudge stared at me with round brown eyes. "_Lissa Franklin_. _The_ most popular girl in school, she's going out with my brother, Marshall."

I snorted. "Fang? I called her a bitch in the hall, and he agreed with me…" I said.

Nudge nodded. "I didn't say he liked it, her mom and our dad want them together. She's in love, but Fang, well, he does NOT like her. They don't even talk." she nodded.

I blinked. "Where are we? England?" I frowned.

Nudge smirked. "You'd be surprised." she winced when the too loud bell rang.

"Bonjour, la classe." Mrs. Barnett said as she walked into the class room. Her auburn hair was up in a bun and she wore a pink dress.

"Bonjour." I, along with my class mates, toned.

"Bienvenue, Maximum, notre nouvel élève." she said, I coughed and looked around the class room.

"Bonjour." they toned to me, Nudge was more cheerful. I smiled faintly.

Class luckily didn't last too long and I shuffled out with Nudge at my heals. "Oh God…" I whispered and stuffed my face into my hoddie

"Aw, it wasn't that bad. They had to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me once." Nudge laughed.

I glared at her. "Not helping." I said and Fang walked up.

"Hey." he said. I smiled.

"Hi." I said and looked for my locker; I was lucky and got one by a class room, which happened to be my last class of the day. I sighed and turned to Nudge. "Jezz. I wish my old school was like this, small and built up, instead of wide spread and huge." I laughed humorlessly.

Nudge smiled. "Yeah, Collin's is a good school. I hear there's a new teacher for history."

I nodded regretfully. "Yeah, my uncle Jeb."

Fang raised a brow. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded solemnly, "Yeah, he and my dad jot jobs here, Jeb here, and Dad at the middle school." I said with a frown. "Luckily, I don't have him, I have Mrs. Klark." I sighed.

Fang smirked. "What does your mom do?" he asked me.

"She's a vet." I answered with a smile. "My sister Ella wants to follow in her footsteps." I said.

Nudge lit up like a firework. "Really? How old is your sister? Does she go here? OMG, that would be soooo cool!" she grinned.

I laughed, "She's fourteen, and no, she's in eighth grade." I shrugged at her disappointment.

Nudge perked up when a strawberry blonde boy walked up to us. "Hey, Fang, Nudge, and, new girl." he smirked and looked to Fang.

Fang chuckled. "Hey, Iggy." he smiled.

I grinned at his name. "Hey, I'm Max." I held out my hand.

Iggy smiled. "Nice to meet you." he shook my hand.

I smiled. My phone suddenly blared 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert, and I scrambled to answer it. "Ella?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

Her voice was scratchy and high pitched, "Yeah, Mom told me to tell you that Jeb is joining us for dinner." she said.

I groaned. "Noooo,"

Ella sighed, "Max. C'mon, he's not that bad." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I hung up. I knew she would get peeved at me, but I really didn't have time for her crap.

I trudged down the hall with Fang to the P.E. building. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Peachy," I said, the dark cloud over my head growing by the minuet. Fang looked at me.

"Okay." he said letting me to myself.

I pulled on the pulley things on my backpack. "My uncle was a scientist. He had a daughter that was the same age as me, but he accidentally killed her with a poison mishap. I don't trust him." I said quietly, looking at my feet.

Fang looked at me. "Crap, really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Max." he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged. "I was six." I said with a hint of a smile. "I'm okay now, I just don't trust him."

Fang lifted his hand away. "Gotta go my way, see you." he waved and walked off. I sighed and went into the nearest girls bathroom.

I rushed in, but upon seeing Lissa, I shuffled out quickly, but not quick enough because Lissa grabbed my shoulder. I squeaked in surprise and turned to glare at her. "What?" I snapped.

Lissa pouted at me. "Hello to you too." she said with a glare.

I rolled my eyes. "Cut the crap, Lissa, what do you want?" I evil eyed her.

She flinched and I smirked, "Stay away from Fang and his friends," she said before strutting off.

I snorted at her moving her non-existent hips. "…telling me what to do." I mumbled with a amused smirk. I shuffled to the girl's locker-room.

The moment I stepped in, I nearly choked as a girl sprayed perfume in my face. "Eleg!" I choked out.

"Oppsie! Sorry." she said and smiled at me. "Hello!" she said and tied back her long black hair.

"Hi?" I questioned. _Who was this chick?_

"Sorry, I got you with my perfume, I'm Gabbie," she held out her hand, "But I go by Dell." she smiled.

I stared at her. "Dell?" I asked. _Wasn't that a computer company?_ I thought.

She nodded. "I hack computers on my Dell." she pointed to a purple laptop on the bench by her locker. I stifled a smirk. I nodded and shuffled to find my own locker.

PE went by faster than I expected with Dell talking about YouTube and Facebook being, so called, 'easy to hack and jack.' I couldn't help but feel unsafe with my iPod Touch around her.

I spotted Fang and Iggy in my fourth period class and sat by them. Iggy smiled at me. "So, how do you like Collin High?" he asked.

I smiled back. "Good, I meet a hacker in my PE class."

Iggy smirked. "Ah, Dell." he said.

I nodded with a smile. Maybe I could make it here in Collin.

**XXX**

**Dell (Gabbie) belongs to me. She's a Dragonfly mutant in the mutant version. She's really a hacker and she's awesome. XD**

**So? What do you guys think? Took me about 3 days to get this typed up…. X3 XD Please tell me what you think! It would make me and Dell very happy. ;3**


	3. Lose My Sanity and More

A Maximum Ride FanFic

FanFic: Make Me…

CH. 3: …Lose My Sanity and More

**AN:**

**Me: Someone told me to put a disclaimer up here soooo…**

**Max: Say it.**

**Me: But-!**

**Max: *evil eye***

**Me: I don't own Max, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Total, or Ella. JP does.**

**Max: AHEM!**

**Me: I don't own Fang either, even though he's one sexy bird kid. XD**

**XXX**

I dropped my stuff onto the lunch table and glared at the note in my hands. My first day of school, and I already had blackmail. Of course it was written in pink pen on crappy Hello Kitty paper. Nothing against Hello Kitty, but it was just too much pink for me.

_Maxie,_

_What did I tell you? Stay away from my man and our friends. Comprende? _

_Lissa 3_

I growled at the paper, _Just who did this chick think she was? _I thought crumbling the piece of paper and throwing it away.

Fang and Iggy walked up Iggy talking up a storm, something about a girl and her amazing kissing skills. I swore under my breath. Fang smiled slightly at me. "Yo."

I gave a nod, but didn't say anything.

Iggy frowned. "Yo, Max, what's up?" he asked.

I sighed. "_Your_ girlfriend," I said pointing to Fang, "Is blackmailing me for being friends with you guys." I said as Nudge and some other people walked up. Dell was among them, and she sat next to me and Nudge.

A guy snorted and sat across from Dell. "Lissa's a dog." he said in a British accent.

"Mason, don't be rude." Dell said with a smirk.

"Hi. I'm Max." I said to the others.

Twin girls smiled. "I'm Leela." one said. The other added, "I'm Lenni." they were identical, except Leela had light colors on and had red eyes, which I found out latter were contacts, and Lenni had purple eyes, that were surprisingly natural, and wore dark colors. They were red heads, but more of a bright red then Lissa's ginger hair.

A guy and girl, who were obviously brother and sister, waved and said nothing.

Leela smiled, "That's Stark and Jaylin. They don't really talk to new people." she said.

Two red heads, similar to Leela and Lenni, smiled at me. "I'm Blaze, and this is Alice." both smiled hugely.

I nodded, "Nice to meet you." they all murmured agreements, except for Stark and Jaylin.

I took out my lunch and smiled. Sushi. "Lucky." Dell said.

I shrugged. "My mom is the best." I smiled.

After fifth and sixth, I rode back home on my bike, my binder stuffed with more notes. Some from school, some from Lissa. Mom and Ella were in the kitchen when I got home. "I'M HOME!" I called and ran up to my room. Blasting my iPod to 'Here without You' by 3 Doors Down. I began my English homework and after an hour Ella told me to shower and get ready to go to Jeb's. I sighed and got ready, wearing a hoddie and jeans with red TOMS. Mom sighed at my attire but didn't tell me to change. Being sixteen came in handy. We got in the car and headed towards Jeb and Carly's. Carly was Jeb's wife.

I glared out the window. I was soooo not looking forward to be in Jeb's hose. We rode into a gated community, I rolled my eyes. "Mom." I whined.

"Max," Dad said in a warning tone. I groaned.

I put my earbuds in and smiled at 'Lightning' by The Wanted. They were my favorite UK band, whatever with One Direction. Ella gave me a look, which I ignored and looked out the window, seeing a familiar blonde. I groaned as we pulled up in Jeb's drive and Sam was next door watering down a Lexus.

I got out of the car. Sam waved at me and I waved back. "Hey." he jogged up to me.

"Hi." I said sharply. He smirked.

"Still mad?" he asked.

I snorted. "Sure, but whom are we talking about?" I asked.

Sam smiled. "Me?"

I shook my head. "No." I said.

Sam grinned. "Good. Hey, who _are_ you mad at?" he asked.

"Lissa." I answered.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Iggy told me you got blackmail from her."

I groaned. "Tell me about it…" I whined.

Sam chuckled. "You live here?" he asked nodding to Jeb's house.

I shook my head, "No, thank God, it's my dad's brothers house." I grumbled.

Sam gave me a look. "He's my mom's boss." he said.

"Jeb's a teacher at our school…" I said.

Sam frowned. "And a scientist." he added.

I gawked at him and bit my lip. "You knew Hailey?" I asked.

Sam blinked in surprise. "Yea. We were best friends." I stared at him a moment.

"I hate Jeb." I said. "He acts like he's everyone's boss and I just can't stand him!" I yelled.

Sam stepped closer and pulled me into a hug. After a moment I hugged him back. It was awkward and I looked away from him shyly. "I need to get in there or I'm grounded forever. See you at school." I waved and headed into the evil house.

Dinner came and went, and, thank God, we went home before I could kill anyone. I fell into a deep sleep when I got home and went to bed.

The next day I ran into Iggy on my way into the school parking lot. "MAX!" he shouted pulling me into a hug. I gawked at him and grunted awkwardly.

"What the crap?" I asked when he let me go.

"I've got good news!" Iggy cheered.

I smirked, "You found out what _Jello_ is made of?" I asked.

"…No. Fang broke up with Lissa!" Iggy laughed.

I stared wide eyed. _Crap_. I thought. "Great." I lied. Lissa was going to _kill_ me!

Iggy noticed my nervousness. "She's not here today." he grinned.

I let out a sigh. "Fantastic." I breathed.

Iggy grinned, "C'mon, Nudge brought cupcakes." he pulled me over to a non-dewy patch of grass where Nudge and Fang sat both holding chocolate cupcakes with red frosting.

"OMMMGGGG!" Nudge leaped up and hugged me.

I fell back on the grass, landing straight on my butt. "What the crap, Nudge?" I asked. She looked down at me with an innocent look.

"Opps. Sorry." she handed me a cupcake. I grunted and stood up.

"Sooo? Are you going to tell us how you broke Lissa's heart?" Iggy demanded.

Fang shrugged. "I just called her and told her we were done, and then hung up and blocked her number." he said.

I smirked. "Nice." I rolled my eyes at how blunt guys could be. The bell rang and Fang and I walked to class.

**XXX**

**AN:**

**Me: Soooo? What chu think? :3 I think it went well. XD**

**Dell: Mleh…**

**Me: What was that?**

**Dell: Jaylin isn't quiet…**

**Me: I'll make her be quiet! *raises fist***

**Jaylin: What the frak?**

**Me: Oh deal. You two are always against what I do… *pout***

**Dell: Ignore her, she's weird. R & R!**


	4. HAVE DETENTION! WTF?

A Maximum Ride FanFic

FanFic: Make Me…

CH. 4: … HAVE DETENTION?! WTF?

**AN:**

**So yeah… I know it's been a while…**

**XXX**

Fang and I walked to homeroom; I yawned and made my way to my seat. Sam smiled at me. I smiled back. Our teacher passed out papers for some town wide event. I raised my hand.

Mr. Barner sighed, "Yes Maximum?" he asked.

"What's the Halloween Ball?" I asked.

Lilly, a girl in my science class answered, "It's the town's celebration of Halloween. It's a mascarde that's held in the Lee's house." she told me.

"Oh…" I said frowning. I glanced at Fang but he avoided my gaze. _Hard Ball eh? _I thought. I was deep in thought and jumped when the bell rang and grabbed my backpack, heading to French with Nudge. Most of my classes passed quickly, that is until I got called to the Office.

I looked up shocked at my Science II teacher. "Ma'am, I didn't do anything…" _Yet. _I sighed and got up and packed up my stuff. Grabbing the note, I stomped out of the lab room and into the hall. I saw Fang jogging down the hall and ran after him.

"Hey!" I called.

Fang looked back at me, a scowl on his face. It disappeared when he saw me and nodded to me. "Hey Max." he said.

"What's going on? You look upset?" I looked up at him and frowned.

"I'm fine." he told me, turning on his heel and jogging to where the Office was. _Chase Time!_ I thought and ran after him, I saw a Janitor's closet still open, and grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside with me. "Fang." I said closing the door, "Don't lie to me." I faced him and could barely see his pale face.

Silence meets my strong voice. "Fang!" I snapped.

"Shut up, Max." Fang hissed at me.

"Why the hell should I?!" I demanded, getting terribly mad. "Tell me why your being an ass to me!" I sighed, agitated.

I heard Fang sigh back and he reached up and pulled a string, a light bulb brightening the small room that smelled like gym socks. "Max, I can't tell you." he said, his face off to the side, hiding the left part of his face.

"Fang…" I said, hurt. He was the first friend I had made in this blasted school. "Why?"

"Because. Now let me out." he snapped at me. He was hiding his face from me. I reached up and gripped his chin and pulled it to me. He had a bruise on his cheek.

"Fang… Who?" I asked.

"No one, I punched myself trying to open my locker." Fang said. He had a good story but I knew better.

"You went to see Lissa during lunch… That's why you weren't there. And she… Punched you? _Lissa?_ HOW?!" I nearly screamed.

"SHHH!" Fang snapped at me, covering my mouth with his hand. It was calloused and warm. "Yes, she punched me. She caught me by surprise." he told me.

"Hurmh." I chuckled into his hand. He glared at me but then softened and chuckled too.

I took his hand off my mouth and held it in my own_. Pale and pale…_ I thought. I looked up at Fang and smiled. "You're a dork." I teased.

Fang smirked and squeezed my hand. "Come on. To the office we go." he grinned and shoved the door open.

I laughed and followed him. He was soooo, gonna get it from me. Smiling evilly I pinched his arm.

"What?" Fang asked, a black brow raised in question.

"Pussy." I chuckled, running down the hall.

"MAX!" he yelled, chasing me.

_ Time-Skip of the Awesome Prussia_

I was sitting in detention after school, glowering at the clock. "I am soooo getting her back for this." I muttered.

Yep, Lissa had gotten me busted. For something I was too smart to do. Spray paint my name on the bathroom wall in the girl's locker room. I mean, who the hell did that? Seriously. I was getting myself pissed off and agitated.

The teacher 'guarding' me looked at the clock on the wall and excused me. I left in a huff, and walked home. Damn.

I began my plot to get that bitch back.

**XXX**

**AN: Sooo… It's been a while….**

**Hope you enjoyed the long awaited fourth chappie. Review? Like? Both? :D**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! If I did, the books Max, Fang, Angel, and Nevermore would not exist… And Lissa would get it the ass. **** Enjoy your Memorial Day weekends, guys!**


End file.
